


These Are the Questions

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mini Fic, Short, established relattionship, how, these are the questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you put into words that which is indescribable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are the Questions

How do you put into words that which is indescribable?

There was Dean, sitting at the edge of his bed watching the ex angel attempt to figure out a television set. Dammit, Cas, all he had to do is put that red cable in that port but Cas instead would pick up the green cable and stare at it in that weird, crinkly little state that Dean hates to love. There was Castiel, moving this way and that around the DVR, his face the essence of concentration and all Dean could do was stare with a smirk plastered on his face. 

How do you put into words the way Castiel will look up at Dean with a look of surrender asking for help from the older Winchester? How do you put into words how Dean would let out a laugh and go over to sit by Cas on the floor, hand reaching out for the cable, green eyes never leaving blue? And when Castiel smiles at Dean gratefully before handing over the godforsaken cables to the expert, how can you put into the words the moment when their hands meet and both just stare? Neither dreams of pulling away, rather both would just look down at Castiel’s hand on top of Dean’s, the cable in between.

How can you describe the instant conversation that takes place in both hunters’ heads as Cas consciously drops the cable in favor of Dean’s outstretched hand? And how do you convey the emotion that courses through them both when they lean into each other and just be, nothing needing to be said in between them?

How do you put into words their love for each other when they themselves don’t need to?

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr :) my url is cardinaleyes and my writing blog is cardinalwrites


End file.
